My Sister Helps Me Out
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Just a story for this pairing, since there's not enough of them. Sam finally let's it out, pun intended, thanks to her sister, Melanie. Warning, scenes of a sexual nature. Also, incest futa/G!P/shemale stuff. You have been warned. No one under 14 for sure. Most likely gonna be a 1-shot for now, as I'm focusing on more important stories. Write one yourself if you want it so bad.


**Ch. 1**

**...**

**I was pounding into her, making her scream as I slammed in, then pulled almost all the way out, then repeated the process. She was so tight. Not necessarily helping matters was that I was 9'' long &amp; 2-3'' wide.**

**Wait, am I getting ahead of myself? Sorry. I'll back things up a bit. See, it all started around the time my twin sister Melanie &amp; I turned 12. Oh yeah, I'm female. I'm Sam Puckett for crying out. How is it possible we're identified twins except where it really matters? Hell if I will fully know, but the doctor said it had something to do with our chromosomes getting a bit shaken up while we were in the womb, so I grew a dick &amp; balls instead of a pussy, like my sister here. Anyways, yeah, it started when we were 12. I was starting to notice girls in a new way. Mel was also starting to notice boys in a new way.**

**It was just a year later that I had my first girlfriend &amp; Mel had her first boyfriend, &amp; no, let me put those qualms to rest, it wasn't Carly. She's nice &amp; everything, but so not my type. It was a fan who watched iCarly who was gay &amp; wanted to go out with me. It went really well, but when we were 14 &amp; started getting really close, make out sessions in my room &amp; what not, I eventually told her my secret &amp; she didn't want to be with me.**

**Don't you hate that when you're dating a girl for over a year &amp; she finds out you have a dick, then suddenly doesn't want anything to do with you? I digress.**

**So yeah. I never got to go that far with her. Mel on the other hand was another story. Almost a complete flip of a coin. She had several different boyfriends between that time &amp; when we were 17. She's a nice girl, but when it comes to guys, she's an animal. I can't count the number of times I came home &amp; heard them going at it in her room. I was so jealous. How could my twin get more sex than me? Granted, I didn't try very much, but what the fuck? Why can't girls ask me out?**

**Anyways, I was just really depressed. I can't count the times I was just in my room jerking it to porn then feeling so lonely afterwards. It's not like I didn't try, just not that much. I got really close at some parties I went to over the years, but they'd always be too drunk to stay awake long enough to get their clothes off. Why God? What could I have possibly done?**

**Anywho, one morning on a weekend in December, Christmas Day I believe, I was in the shower at around 7:00 AM. My body won't let me sleep longer. I then got out of the shower, towel around my waste. What's the point if it's my room &amp; I'm alone to wear it any higher? I got out of the bathroom &amp; I saw Mel sitting on my bed crying.**

"What's up, Mel?" I asked.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she sniffs.

"Hey, hey," I say, going to comfort her by wrapping my arm around her &amp; her head rested on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. "It's ok. Shh..."

"I wish I was like you, all strong &amp; without any care towards relationships."

"Wait. What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yeah. You haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend in years, so I wish I was more like you."

"Woah woah woah. Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm against relationships."

"Oh. Sorry. So why don't you have someone in your life?"

"Well," I say standing up leaving her to look at me. "It's hard to explain," I turn towards her.

"Hard how?"

"Well," I say sitting down. "You know how I had that girlfriend who ran out of here disgusted years ago &amp; how I resist every guy that comes on to me at parties?"

"Yeaahhh."

"The reason she ran out &amp; why I don't like guys that way... is..." I hesitate as I sense an awkward moment coming. See, I haven't told her I have a dick yet. It just hasn't come up, ok!? That kind of shit happens! "I guess the best way to explain is to show you," I say, then I slowly remove the front of my towel, exposing my lower half. I was pretty big, being semi-hard &amp; all. She had this great look of surprise, which only made me smile.

"How have you not told me about this sooner!?" she asked.

"Didn't come up."

"This is why she ran out?" she pointed at it. I nodded. "It's bigger than any of my ex-boyfriends' dicks. Good for you," she added. That only boosted my confidence, which transferred down to my lower region, lengthening my part by a few centimeters. "I see that gave you a confidence boost."

**Damn! She noticed.**

"Can I touch it?" This was something I had to think about. If I said 'yes,' this could lead to us going farther than any siblings should.

"Sure, but be gentle," I said. Oh god, what did I say!?

"Ok," she says, excitedly. She reaches her hand out towards it, then gripped it &amp; lifted it up. She then relocated her hand by sliding it down to my base. I moaned at the feeling, which was great. Definitely better than my own hand.

"My god, so hot &amp; hard. Can't believe you really don't have a girlfriend," she says, sliding her hand up &amp; down slightly.

"Tell me, have you ever had sex, ever?" She asks.

"No, like you said, I've only had the one girlfriend. She was so against men that she didn't want any part of me after she found out," I respond.

"Pity," she says, speeding up her hand a bit. I moaned in pleasure. I leaned back on my bed &amp; tilted my head back &amp; closed my eyes, half of my brain liking what was happening, but the other half was trying to overpower the other, but was lost in the pleasure.

Mel got faster with her strokes. She switched hands for a minute, then switched back, then stopped for a minute &amp; I heard fabric move, then hit the floor. Then again. I looked up &amp; she was completely topless. She started jerking me with both hands, then spit on it, which felt a bit, well, moist. She spread it around with her hands.

**Did she even know I reopened my eyes?**

**She then paused for a minute, looking contemplated. She licked her lips.**

**Was she going to-? Oohhhh! Yep, she did.**

**She sank down quick &amp; took my head in her mouth. She twirled her tongue all around it a few times, which caused me to inhale sharply.**

**She sank a few more inches, then stopped as I believe I was at the opening to her throat. She peered up to meet my eyes, then winked &amp; smiled.**

**So hot!**

**She went fully down, letting me into her throat. She got down to the base &amp; stopped. She then started to choke, so she got off until I was at the tip of her mouth. She grabbed the top, then started kissing all around it. She then stuck out her tongue &amp; licked all around it, coating it in saliva. I'm pretty sure I was leaking precum like a faucet. Then she took me back in her mouth, really kicking up the speed with her bobs &amp; jerks.**

**Soon, I felt a buildup. She must've sensed it or something, as she just clamped on, &amp; I came into her throat. She drank it all, as it came out in ropes. Man, can she suck some d.**

**She finally got off &amp; we both panted. She looked at me.**

"Why'd you **(pant)** do that?" I finally asked.

"I've always wanted to be with you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Ever since we turned 13, there's something about you I've been attracted to. Now that I know you have a penis, I couldn't let this opportunity pass."

"You wanna have sex with me?"

"Oh yeah," she gets up, turns around, takes off her skirt &amp; panties (God, I hate that word), gets on the other end of the bed, bends over, &amp; looks back at me. "Come fuck me."

"Really?"

"Yes, come. Quickly!"

**I wondered. Could I really do this? I mean, handjobs &amp; blowjobs are one thing. Sex is something else entirely.**

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever wanted to have sex &amp; especially with me?"

"Well, yeah, of course I have. I just never expected you to be so...willing."

"Oh trust me, I'm willing. Now come on."

**I inched closer towards her.**

"What if I get you pregnant?"

"I can't get pregnant, don't you know that?"

"No. You've never mentioned that to me."

"Really? I could've sworn I told you about it."

"Nope. Don't remember that."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I found out a few years ago that I can't have kids. Anyways, get in me!"

**I inched closer to her. She was looking at me with lust in her eyes. I grabbed ahold of my rehardening cock, then positioned it near her opening. I then put the head in. She was so tight as I slipped into her, surprisingly. I let out a moan as my sister took my virginity.**

**Ok, I might be disgusting, but you gotta admit this shit his hot.**

**She was so wet. I got all the way in &amp; just paused a moment. I couldn't believe my senses. I was having sex. Not only that, but I was balls deep in my twin sister. I then started moving out, then forced my way back in. I soon got into a slow rhythm after grabbing ahold of Mel's toned ass.**

"Come on, Sam. Kick off the brakes already," Mel said, obviously satisfied, but not very much enthused.

**I then started to move faster, moving at the fastest I felt I could go. Man, did she moan in pleasure. I smiled &amp; chuckled a bit as I quickly showed her what I could do.**

"Oh, that's the spot!" Mel yelled. She grabbed on to the edge of the bed, as I stopped gripping her ass &amp; let her back it up herself. Man she's so sexy. I then grabbed back on &amp; pounded back into her. She moaned loudly, as the bed squeaked.

"You like that, bitch!?" I ask.

"Fuck yeah!" She yelled.

"Yeah? Who's pussy is this from now on!?"

"Yours!"

"Who's!?"

"Yours! It's fucking yours!"

"Damn right it is!" I yell, then kept speeding into her.

"Oh shit! Cumming!" Mel yelled, then came. The force was so great, it ejected me from her. She was so weak from her orgasm that she just laid there, trying to catch her breath.

**I immediately crawled back up to her, flipped her over, then positioned my whole body over hers. I then reentered her, fucking her missionary style, going slow so she can catch her breath. She was just so hot, so I captured her lips with mine &amp; we started an intense make out sesh. Our tongues were immediately locked into a battle for dominance.**

**After a bit of that position, I laid back while pushing her up. She sat up for only a few seconds on me before falling forward. I grabbed her ass &amp; moved her up &amp; down my length. The sounds of two identical girls &amp; the smell of sweat &amp; sex filled the room.**

**Soon, I reached my breaking point &amp; came into her. After that, we just laid there, thinking about what just happened. After our breaths slowed a lot, we kissed again, again with so much passion. We pulled away &amp; she rolled over next to me.**

"Man, so that's what I've been missing all these years," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah &amp; I can't believe I've not tried this before," she said &amp; reached down to my softened cock.

"You sure you won't get pregnant or don't have any STDs or anything?"

"Trust me, I'm entirely certain. Besides, we're not done here."

"What?"

"Yep," she says, getting up &amp; dragging me to the edge of the bed. She bent down on to her knees &amp; put my dick in her mouth. I bent back, supporting myself with my arms &amp; watching her practically swallow my meat. This made me get hard again. Once she felt that I was hard enough, she stood up, turned around, lined me up with her lips, then sank on me. She started to go slowly up, then down on me. She did this &amp; got into a good rhythm. I put my right hand on her cheek as I laid back, letting her ride me. As she bent forward, she looked back at me with a smirk.

"You like this position? It's called cowgirl."

"What's not to like?"

"Don't get too cocky, sis. I'm not gonna be doing this that much longer."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she says, grinding into my hip, swirling my cock around inside her. She then got off, which forced me to exit her. She then grabbed it &amp; pulled me up by it, then bent over the bed, legs spread. I knew what to do.

**I lined my cock up with her pussy &amp; slowly entered. As she moaned in happiness, I stepped it up a notch &amp; lifted her feet off the floor, then shifted her around on to the bed. I had to exit her, but only briefly, as I got on the bed, then reentered her, having a bit of force in my thrusts, which were then dropped a bit when I started speeding up.**

**Now we're back to where it started, skin slapping together, moans of pleasure filling the room, &amp; me having the best sex I've ever had, with my twin sister. We were grunting as I pounded into her.**

**We continued like that for a while, neither of us saying anything, just me holding on to her hips, going in &amp; out. I threw my head back in pleasure. Soon, I grabbed her arms &amp; forced her upright. I used my left arm to play with her clit, which made her moan even louder than she was before. I felt her walls clamp around my dick, then she came. I couldn't hold it any longer &amp; came inside of her. She turned her head &amp; kissed me. We then collapsed backwards &amp; covered ourselves with my blanket again, then fell asleep.**

**...**

**What did you guys think? Think I should expand this a few more chapters, or no?**


End file.
